


Power Outage

by AdamsMochaLatte



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamsMochaLatte/pseuds/AdamsMochaLatte
Summary: It was a stormy morning, rain softly hitting the window, Adam woke up due to the soft pitter-patter as he gently shook his lover next to him. Shiro suddenly jolted away as he frantically looked around, “what happened, what’s wrong!?” He panted heavily as he looked around, “Please don’t scare me like that again Adam..” He sighed and looked out the window, “Oh..it’s raining..”
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Power Outage

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough fluff between these two, so I'm going to fix that! I will update this series any chance I get! Hope you guys enjoy it! Oh, and Adam has Misophonia, a sound sensitivity disorder, which makes certain noises intolerable to the sufferer. Although this condition is primarily neurological, the experience of these sounds can cause psychological distress. I thought of some representation!

It was a stormy morning, rain softly hitting the window, Adam woke up due to the soft pitter-patter as he gently shook his lover next to him. Shiro suddenly jolted away as he frantically looked around, “what happened, what’s wrong!?” He panted heavily as he looked around, “Please don’t scare me like that again Adam..” He sighed and looked out the window, “Oh..it’s raining..” Shiro gently took his lover into his arms as he grabbed his headphones from the nightstand next to him, putting them on Adam as he played his playlist on his phone, “Want to just cuddle today until the rain goes away..?” Adam nodded as he nuzzled himself in the taller male’s arms, hugging him as he smiled. Shiro kissed his cheek as he slowly stood up, holding Adam’s hand as he slowly led him to the kitchen to make breakfast. Adam looked up at Shiro as he took off the headphones, “But..don’t you hate the stove..?” Shiro nodded, “Yes but, I got it covered for today, just sit down and I’ll be there, okay?” Tyler made his way to the couch as he cuddled up in a blanket, taking in the scent of his lover, having used the blanket the night before. Shiro started to make some tea as he went to make breakfast, humming a bit as he finished it a few minutes later. Adam looked up as he took the cup of tea, slowly sipping on it as it just came out of the kettle, “It’s really good ‘Kashi...Thank you so much..” Shiro smiled as he sat next to him, handing him his medication, “Don’t forget these okay..?” Adam nodded as he grabbed the bottle, taking some as he sipped some with the tea, eating at his breakfast, looking at his lover, “Why aren’t you eating..?” Shiro sighed and leaned against him, “Because you needed it..plus I’m not really that hungry..but it’s Shiro and Adam time today..so you know what that means..!” Adam smiled as he took off the headphones, “Cuddles and movies..?” Shiro leaned in and kissed his cheek, “Mhm!” He turned on the T.V as he wrapped Adam in a blanket, turning on a movie as he kept kissing his cheek, “Are you finished with breakfast?” Adam nodded as he handed him his dishes. Shiro got up as he went to wash the dishes. He set them out to dry as he walked back, “Say..it says it’s going to be pretty bad..but no fear, I’ll keep you, safe baby..” He cuddled up to him as he kissed his cheek again as the T.V started to flicker on and off, Adam hid in his blanket as Shiro went to go get a few candles in a flashlight. The power suddenly cut off, Adam started to tremble under his blanket as he started to panic, “K-Kashi..?” he looked up, seeing nothing as he started to panic more, “Takashi!” Shiro suddenly turned on the flashlight as he grabbed Adams’s shoulders, “It’s okay baby...I’m sorry I left for a little bit, but I’m here now..” He leaned up and kissed him. The storm got louder and louder as he hugged Shiro, “It’s scary..” Shiro held him close, “I know baby..but how about we read your favorite book as we cuddle, will that make you feel better..?” Adam nodded as Shiro scooped him up, heading to their bed as he set him down on it gently, “I’ll light a few candles okay..?” He smiled a bit as Shiro went to light a few candles in the room, walking back to him as he pulled out a book titled, ‘The catcher in the rye’ He sat down as he held up a candle, “Say..why don’t we finish the book okay..? Then later we can cuddle and sleep okay?” Shiro nodded as he kissed his cheek, looking at the book as he read, yawning a bit as he sleepily kissed his cheek, “Tired already Addy..?” He nodded again as he nuzzled his side, falling asleep. Shiro smiled as he blew out the candles, crawling back in bed as he closed the book, taking his phone and headphones, putting them on the nightstand as he hugged him tightly, falling asleep beside him. Adam slowly woke up the next morning and smiled, seeing his lover asleep next to him. He looked at the window as the rain and bad weather had passed, “Takashi..the storms are gone..can we watch the movie as you promised..?” He shook him gently as Shiro turned to his side, sitting up as he smiled at him, “Of course baby..!”He yawned as he got up, walking Adam to the couch as he put on the movie, grabbing them both a cup of coffee as well as Adam’s medication. He took the warm mug from his lover’s hand as he took a few sips, opening the pill bottle to pop a few in his mouth, washing them down with the warm coffee. He sighed in relief as he felt the warm liquid move down his throat, “Thank you so much...You know...I really love you Takashi..” He leaned up to plant a kiss on his lover’s cheek. Shiro smiled as he sat down next to him, holding his boyfriend’s hand and kissing it gently. “I’ll always be here for you my love…” Adam smiled as he kissed his cheek, “I really love you too Takashi!” He hugged him tightly as he watched the movie as he slowly got up after the movie ended. “Addy..?” Adam looked back as he sighed, “I’m going to take a bath...I really need one..and you do too!” He grabbed Shiro’s arm as he yanked him up, walking him towards the bathroom, “You need one you stink...” Shiro dramatically gasped as he was offended at his lover’s remark, “I am not!” Adam laughed as he looked back, “You know I only kid my love..” He kissed his lover’s cheek as he closed the bathroom door.


End file.
